Victim
victim is the central antagonist of the first installment (trilogy) of the Animator vs. Animation franchise , a cameo in Animation vs. YouTube, and one of the two playable protagonists/possible antagonists of the Animator vs. Animation Game. It is the Animator's first known creation and the first to fight back against him. His later creation would lead to the creations of The Chose One, The Dark Lord and the Stick Gang (The Second Coming, Blue, Green, Red and Yellow). History ''Animator vs. Animation'' The Animator creates the stick figure "victim" to mess with and torture. He begins by drawing the figure, naming it, and then proceeding to spin its box around, making it angry. When the Animator tries to crush it with a weight he draws, victim uses the weight to crush its box and escape, then attempts to seek revenge. It begins by throwing pieces of its box at the cursor, then jump and grab the cursor until it throws it off. The Animator hits it with the cursor, dodges things that victim throws, and then tries to tie it up with the lasso tool. victim escapes, however, and the two begin creating weapons. As the Animator draws a gun, victim makes a makeshift bow and arrow from the program's icons and fires it at the cursor, temporarily pinning it. The Animator frees the cursor and begins firing the laser gun at victim, but the stick figure fills the gun with paint to make it malfunction and explode, causing the frames from the timeline to fall out. The programmer creates a gun that shoots timeline frames, but the stick figure blocks the frames by using the eraser tool. It then manages to throw the eraser and destroy the gun. The Animator draws a throwing star and throws it at victim, then ties it up with the lasso tool again and tries to delete it. However, victim uses a paintbrush tool to cross out the option, then fight off the cursor in time to make it to the library and begin pulling duplicates of itself from it. These duplicates begin fashioning weapons from the window and program around them, and attack the cursor. The duplicates and victim begin to get the upper hand, lassoing the cursor and beating it with their weaponry. However, the Animator manages to get the cursor to the close button, which freezes victim and the duplicates in place. The Animator then quits without saving, destroying victim and the duplicates for good. ''Animation vs. YouTube'' As The Second Coming and Green are fighting YouTube, one of the videos changes to the first Animator vs. Animation video, baffling the stick figures, with The Second Coming even stepping in the outline of the stick figure that started it all. ''Animator vs. Animation Game'' In the game, the player can choose between playing as the Animator or victim. As victim, the player must use various types of weaponry to fend off the Animator's attacks and destroy his animations, whole also attacking the cursor and scoring as many points as possible. Gallery Images AnimatorVsAnimation.jpg|victim is created. Alanbecker-500x420.png|victim vs the Animator. Ani-vs-ani.gif|victim bringing out its duplicates. FightingStick.png|victim vs. the Animator in the Animator vs. Animation Game. Lancio(opzionale).gif Rialzatura(Opzionale).gif Corsa.gif Spinta(Opzionale).gif Videos Animator vs. Animation (HD) Animator Vs Animation Game Gameplay Navigation Category:Anti-Villain Category:Evil Creation Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Youtube Movie Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Internet Villains Category:Chopsocky Villains Category:Grey Zone Category:Tragic Category:Vengeful Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Fighters Category:Honorable Category:Multi-Beings Category:Destroyers Category:Humanoid Category:Mute Category:Nemesis Category:Vandals Category:Titular Category:Mascots Category:Fictional Fictional Category:Wrathful Category:Genderless Category:Protagonists Category:Game Bosses Category:Deceased Category:Posthumous